The present invention relates to a panel fabric fastening system. In the prior art, fastening devices having pointed elements are known. The following United States Patents and foreign references are known to Applicant:
Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 584,148 PA0 Porter U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,676 PA0 Frazer U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,922 PA0 Abadjieff U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,117 PA0 Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,598 PA0 Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,598 PA0 Sperling U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,426 PA0 Tombu U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,734 PA0 Gibby U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,665 PA0 Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,022 PA0 Stover U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,531 PA0 Belgian Patent No. 541,836 to Reggiani PA0 French Patent No. 854,244 to Riffat PA0 French Patent No. 1,186,436 to Steiner
Each of the above listed documents teaches a fastening device having some pointed elements designed to allow fastening of a fabric or screen thereto. Of the above listed documents, Robinson and Frazer teach the use of a cap device designed to cover the pointed elements, while Riffat teaches installation of the fastening devices in a sliding action. None of these references, taken alone or in combination with any of the other references, is believed to fairly teach the environment of contemplated use of the present invention as well as all of the structure and function thereof.